idea_fanfiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: RX
Transsformers: RX is an American cartoon animated television series. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots *Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots, brave, respected, heroic, wise, jolly, honorable, and noble. Optimus was sent by his mentor, King Atlas to hunt down the Decepticons cause he wanted to average his brother, Sentinel's death, he still led the Autobots to victory against the Decepticons. Transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by David Kaye. *Elita-One: The second-in-command and Optimus' love interest who a bit more brave, respected, heroic, wise, jolly, honorable, and noble than Opimus. Transforms into a motorcycle. Voiced by . *Bumblebee: An 10-year-old young Autobot orphan who dreams of being the best scout. Than, he has proven himself worthy to Opimus after he saves him, he is fun-loving, an bit hyperactive, a bit mischievous, a bit very cheerful but kinda a bit weak-minded, kinda lazy at times, and a bit kinda distracted at time. When there are no any Decepticon activity, he hang out with Spike. Transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Sam Lavangino. *Ratchet: The chief medical officer, *Silverbolt: An daring Autobot who serve as the team's tracker and aerial specialist also being an expert on animal sensory and instinet, Silverbolt has a have a crush on the former Decepticon, Blackarachnia after telling her that the Decepticons are just using her to do evil stuffs for their diabolical plans. Transforms into a wolf/eagle hybrid. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Blackarachnia (Blackwidow in Japan): An former Decepticon who quits when Silverbolt told her that they are using her to destroy that get in her ways. Now as an Autobot, Blackarachnia helps her fellow teammate in need where he told them most of their weaknesses. She become Silverbolt's love interest. Transforms into a black widow. Voiced by Cree Summer. *Windcharger: Elite Guards *Leobreaker (Liberjack in Japan): *Blurr: * * * * * * Dinobots *Grimlock: The leader of the Dinobots, *Slug: *Sludge: *Strafe: *Slash: Other Autobots *King Atlas: The rightful king of Cybertron, he sent in his top student, Optimus to hunt down the Decepticons. Than, after arriving to Earth and helping the Autobots, the king is always helping them out in need. As a triple changer, he transforms into a winged unicorn and a jet fighter. Voiced by . *Sentinel Prime: Optimus' older brother and King Atlas' other top student. He was killed by Shockwave, he says his last words to his bro that don't give up, be the leader he always dream of since childhood. He transforms into an cybertronian truck. Voiced by Peter Cullen. * * Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron: The evil, sadistic, obsessive, powerful, deadliest, cruel, shameless, and ruthless leader of the Decepticons, he was once trying to elimination King Atlas so, he can taking over Cybertron with an iron fists. After arriving to Earth, Megatron thinks that the human are inferior, weak, and pointless. He also can't not be tolerates failures from his minions. As a triple changer, his transforms a dragon and a tank. *Shockwave: *Starscream: The treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticons, he plan on overthrow Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons. Starscream is also both a coward and a smartmouth. Transforms into a jet. *Soundwave: **Rumble: **Frenzy: **Laserbeak: **Ravage: *Headstrong: *Tarantulas: * Vehicons *Obsidian: The leader of the Vehicons, *Strika: Megatron's personally "General of Destruction" for good reason and the second-in-command of the Vehicons. Strika is a mixture of both brain and brawn which make her a worthy adversary and dangerous enemy for the Autobots. Transforms into an armored tank. * * * = Destructicons = * Megabolt: Megatron's brother and the Destructicons' leader and an very, very, very, VERY deadly Decepticon criminal back on Cybertron. He could possibly be more deader than his brother. Also, like his brother, he won't be tolerates his own minions' failures. As a triple changer, he transforms into a futuristic truck and a futuristic helicopter. * Armorhide (Dangar in Japan): * Ro-Tor (Hepter in Japan): * Cruellock: Insecticons *Venom: * * Predacons *Predaking: *Scorponok: * * * Other Decepticons * Humans * Episodes Season 1 # Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Category:Animation Category:Series Category:Show Category:Shows Category:Transformers